


Across All Realities

by BleuSarcelle, Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Time Loop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, different realities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “Hold up, hold up,hold up,” Keith says, pinching the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath.“You’re telling me that my space wolf teleported me to another reality because hesneezedand now I switched places with another version of me?”“Bingo,” Lance says, shooting him a finger gun and a wink, and Keith is about ready to pass out.[Or basically, the fic where Keith is stuck with Kosmo jumping through realities by accident and suddenly they are on the quest to find Lance. Well, Keith's Lance. He finds Lance, every time, in every reality. Keith can't really complain.]





	1. Original Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> QK: Helloooo and welcome to another collab of Rea & Lya! :D This time we present you a project that is just too much fun to keep it to ourselves until it's finished, so we invite you along on this ride! :D We were talking about all kinds of AUs we never wrote and suddenly had the idea: why not put all of them in one fic? And THIS is what came out of that idea! :D We're having so much fun with this one and we really hope you like it as well! <3 Enjoy some Klance fluff across all realities because we all know: these two were meant for each other!
> 
> The first Chapter was written by Queerklancing and the next one will be by Bleusarcelle and so on <3
> 
> Bleu: hi, hello, hello! Aaaah you guys, you have no idea how excited we are to share this with you. There are just so many universes for these dorks to fall in love or be in love already and they are just so good not to explore them at least a lil!!! So, like Lya said, we hope you enjoy the ride along with us <3
> 
> Most chapters have a length between 600-1.5k words but honestly, Lya and I decided to just wing it and see how many words each chapter gets by its own, there is no rule tbh. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to us.

Keith sighs as he walks down the halls of the Atlas, greeting personnel with a tired smile.The meeting was a lot longer than he anticipated, and he just wants to go lie down face first. Allura and Shiro already figured out the best supply routes and Keith really doesn't know why he had to be there.

Probably because he’s the leader of Voltron. But he has more important things to do. He smiles to himself and walks a little faster when he gets to the sleeping quarters. Someone is waiting for him after all.

He opens the door to his room and the smile on his face only gets wider with the sight that presents itself in front of him.

Lance is resting on their bed, comfortable in his pajamas, a pillow propping him up. Keith’s heart does a happy little flip when he sees Kosmo, sprawled all over the sheets, his head resting in Lance’s lap. Usually, he’s not allowed on the bed, but Lance can’t deny him anything.

Kosmo always liked Lance, but it turned into an obsession when they became a couple. He would tackle Lance every chance he got, licking all over his face - and a grown space wolf isn’t exactly a lap dog.

He’s a little calmer now though, and Keith’s heart melts when he sees how Lance runs soothing fingers through Kosmo’s fur, holding him so lovingly. Kosmo has his eyes closed, his snout pressed to Lance’s stomach in absolute bliss. Keith can relate. It’s the best place in the universe.

Lance lifts his head the moment he hears the door, and Keith’s stomach drops when he sees the concerned look in Lance's eyes.

“Keith!” Lance exclaims, his voice a complicated mix of relief and despair, “I think Kosmo is sick!”

Keith’s heart leaps into his throat, and he crosses the room in a flash. “What’s wrong?”

He crouches down in front of the bed, and Kosmo immediately turns towards him with a pitiful whimper that makes his heart ache. Warm breath fans over Keith’s face when Kosmo gently licks his cheek in greeting.

“I don’t know!” Lance frets. “He seems really weak and he’s shivering. I think he has a cold.”

“Geez what are you doing, buddy,” Keith whispers, cradling Kosmo’s head in his hands. Kosmo whines and puts one of his paws on Keith’s shoulder. “You want to cuddle?”

Keith climbs onto the bed, and Kosmo rolls over, away from Lance and into Keith’s arms. He might not be a lap dog, but Keith will be damned if he doesn’t cuddle him like one. He furrows his brows in concern when he feels the wet press of a cold nose against his arm.

“Should we call Hunk? Or Slav? Or Mrs. Holt?” Lance asks, leaning forward with bright worried eyes. “Why don’t we have a Cosmic wolf specialist on this huge ship!”

Keith can’t help but chuckle about Lance's endearing worries.

“I think he’ll be fine,” Keith says, looking down at the wolf who’s dozing off in his arms,” We’ll keep an eye on him for now, but it doesn’t seem so ba-”

He gets interrupted when Kosmo suddenly lifts his head and sneezes, small and adorable, and Keith would laugh - if the air around him wouldn’t suddenly start to sizzle, a familiar feeling tingling in Keith’s stomach.

The next thing he knows is that he's falling on top of a bed, tumbling backwards and hitting his head hard on the floor.

“Ouch! What the heck!” he curses, holding the back of his head with a pained moan.

“What did you do?” he asks, sitting up with a wheeze only to see Kosmo lying on the bed, his head resting on his paws, looking absolutely miserable.

“Oh, you didn’t do that on purpose, did you?” Keith says, placing a gentle hand on the side of Kosmo’s face. The wolf leans into the touch with a soft sound, and Keith really can’t be mad at him. He sighs. “Now where did you take us?”

He takes a look around and immediately recognizes the room as a quarter on the Atlas. Well, at least he’s still on the ship and not on another planet.

“Let’s get back to Lance, buddy,” Keith groans as he pushes himself up from the ground, but he startles when the door behind him whooshes open.

“Keith? Weren’t you supposed to be in a meeting?

Keith would recognize this voice everywhere, but how did Lance find them so fast? He turns around, the question on the tip of his tongue, but all words die in his throat when he sees Lance standing in the door.

“Keith? Oh.”

Keith stares. With wide eyes and without moving a muscle.

“Oh no, not this again,” Lance groans, his voice deeper than usual. “Keith will be so mad.”

“Wha- ,” Keith starts, but his voice dies again when Lance smiles at him.

“Huh, seems like this time I got myself a young one. Look at you, so smol,” Lance coos, and Keith can’t help the hot flush that spreads on his cheeks.

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Keith finally croaks, hands balled into fists and mind spinning.

Lance laughs, the sound familiar and yet so different, as he takes a step closer. He’s taller than Keith now. Taller and older. There’s the shadow of a stubble dusting over his sharp jaw, making him look grizzled and cool. His shoulders are broad, defined, and Keith is sure he’s about to pass out. Now he knows how Lance felt when he came back from the Quantum Abyss.

“Relax, I’ll explain,” Lance says in that deep voice that sends a shiver down Keith’s spine. Lance’s eyes crinkle a little at the corner, and Keith can’t help but notice the scar that splits his eyebrow. It really shouldn’t make Lance even more attractive.

“But first,” Lance starts, reaching out with one hand. Keith flinches and closes his eyes, heart beating too fast in his chest.

“Hey Kosmo, how are you feeling?”

Keith opens his eyes again and turns, surprised to see Lance’s attention on his wolf - and even more so when he sees how Kosmo easily leans into the soft touch.

“You see,” Lance starts, lifting his head to look at Keith, “Kosmo brought you here.”

“Yeah, I realized,” Keith scoffs, crossing his arms.

Lance snorts, his eyes soft with affection and Keith’s heart stumbles in his chest. “You really never change, do you?”

Keith frowns, ready to retort something, but Lance interrupts his thought process.

“Did Kosmo sneeze before you landed here?”

“I- um,” Keith says, dropping his arms. “Yeah?”

“Well, there you have it. He accidentally teleported you to another reality.”

Keith stares at Lance, this older and oddly familiar version of Lance.

“ _What?_ ”

Lance laughs. “Yep, this isn’t the first time I got a visit from another Keith with a sick puppy, so I know the drill.”

“Ano - _Another_ Keith?”

“Oh, yeah. That one was cute - full Galra, with purple fur and those big adorable ears,” Lance hums, a hand on his chin with a fond expression. “My Keith was absolutely pissed when he got back though.” Lance grimaces, looks at him, and a mischievous grin spreads on his lips. “Although if he gets to meet my younger self, maybe he won’t be too angry. I mean I was a real cutie back then.”

“Hold up, hold up, _hold up_ ,” Keith says, pinching the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath.

“You’re telling me that my space wolf teleported me to another reality because he sneezed and now I switched places with another version of me?”

“Bingo,” Lance says, shooting him a finger gun and a wink, and Keith is about ready to pass out.

“How do I get back?!” Keith shrieks, stepping forward. “Oh god, _Lance_ ,” he whispers, grabbing his hair in distress. His Lance will be so confused. He just hopes that older Keith does a good job at explaining this mess.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance says, his voice soothing. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure Kosmo will bring you back once he feels better. For now, you should stay close to him though, because this can happen again any min-”

Lance doesn’t get to finish his sentence. A wet sneeze interrupts him and Keith has a millisecond to look down to Kosmo who has his snout pressed against his leg.

“Oh, not again.”


	2. Tween Tween Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith finds himself in what seems to be Earth, inside an Arcade just...a few years behind, he realizes when he's face to face with a small brunet that calls him rival all over again.

“Um,” Keith grumbles under his breath, cheek squished against a metal surface as Kosmo tries to wiggle his way out of this unknown cropped space. “Buddy? Your paw is digging my hip.”

Kosmo whines lowly back at him, shooting him a flat look before he manages to slip out from their tight space.

Without the extra body making his vision limited, Keith can now push himself enough to look around him. And while there are several lean machines piled up next to the other, in which Keith seems to be facing their back, he can make out the narrow patches of light coming between them.

He also catches sight of Pacman on one of the machine’s sides a few feet down the narrowed hallway he’s stuck in. Keith decides to slide out from the nearest opening and sighs as he sees the small but well-filled arcade around him.

That explains Pacman.

“Ok, let’s get out of here,” Keith sighs to himself, hand on his hip as he turns to call Kosmo before he’s stopped by a small person.

It’s, uh, a child? Kid? Teenager?

Tween? Isn’t that what Sylvio calls himself now?

“Uh,” Keith mumbles, arching an eyebrow at the small kid in front of him, trying not to shift under the glare he’s receiving. “Are you lost?”

The tween just glares harder.

“Where’s Keith!?” he demands as he stomps his foot and glares at, well,  _ Keith _ . “Are you his brother? He said his brother always drops him off but where is he¡? We have a match right after Ryan and James’s! Did he chicken out? He did, didn’t he? He couldn’t bare losing against Lance McClain, huh¡?”

_ Aw. _ Aw, man, tween Lance is annoying as  _ heck _ .

But Keith still can’t help but coo with affection in his mind.

“Uh,” Keith chokes out, unable to get more words out than that because his mind is just catching up that this is Lance’s standing in front of him, chubby round cheeks with freckles spread through them along with a tiny nose and shaggy hair decorating his head like a mane.

Those bright green eyes are new, though.

Lance blinks at him as if judging him by the lack of answers, before something in his gaze shifts and his shoulders are suddenly tense.

“Is he okay?” Lance asks with clear worry in his voice despite the fact that he tries to look nonchalant by crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean, he’s probably just scared, but - I don't know, is he?”

This time, Keith can’t help but smile.

“He’s fine,” Keith reassurances, dropping down until he’s crouching in front of Lance. “He, uh, sent me to play with you.”

Oh, wrong words.

“Play?” Lance asks offended. “Our matches are no kids  _ game _ , they are battles! Survival of the finest!”

“Sure, that,”  Keith shrugs, mind already supplying him with the possible arcade games Lance means and knowing he will let the small brunet win. 

Lance doesn’t seem satisfied enough with his answer, though, which is trouble because that only means an increase of ten percent in Lance’s dramatics, but the small brunet’s attention is stolen when Kosmo suddenly make his presence known by bumping his snout against Keith’s thigh.

“I didn’t know Keith had a dog,” Lance muses out loud, tilting his head to the side as he narrows his eyes in suspicion. “What kind of dog is that? Looks like an alien.”

Keith panics. “He’s Russian.” Nailed it.

Lance gives him a funny look before he shrugs and pets Kosmo with the same kindness and affection the Lance from  _ his  _ reality he does it with.

“Good boy,” Lance whispers softly, stroking the space between Kosmo’s eyes before scratching his ears. It’s a classic Lance’s touch and Kosmo knows it by the way he keeps wagging his tail happily.

It’s funny how Lance can be different and yet the same kind soul Keith fell in love with in every reality so far.

“Alright, then be ready to be defeated, Bigger Mullet!” Lance shouts out suddenly, bouncing on his spot a little as he points at Keith. Same all theatrics on every reality too, it appears.

Keith sighs, but the edge of his lips curve into a smile. “Sure, lead the way, Lance,” he says as he follows the tween across the arcade, mind already set up on letting Lance win whatever game he chooses.

When they stop in front of a Dance Dance Revolution game, Keith doesn’t even have to pretend to be good at it.

Because he’s not and Lance wipes the floor with his butt.

“Not a word,” Keith hisses to Kosmo as he steps down of the game platform and allows Lance to bask on the praise and cheers thrown his way by the small crowd of kids his age.

Kosmo huffs in amusement and Keith prepares himself for another reality jump but not before looking back one last time to catch sight of Lance a few feet away from them.

At Lance’s smile, Keith realizes there are some things that can’t change no matter the reality.


	3. Drown In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QK: Hello againnnn! :D We're SO happy to see that you guys are having just as much fun as we with this fic! And oh MAN we're coming up with so many fun cute and fluffy ideas AJsghljaghshj This one is another one written by me! Which Lance will await Keith in this reality? :3c

* * *

 

A sneeze, a splash, and then Keith is drowning. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, his breath escaping his lips in voluminous bubbles. His eyes are wide open but he can’t see anything. The water is pulling at his feet, luring him deeper and deeper into the abyss. Panic seizes his heart, and he reaches out, desperately searching for someone, something to rescue him.

The salvation comes as a pair of strong warm arms, securely wrapped around his waist, pulling him up to the surface. Keith gapes for air, sweet and cold in his lungs, as he coughs out the water he swallowed.

“Keith!? Are you okay?”

Keith struggles to open his eyes, still coughing, but the knot in his chest loosens when he sees a familiar face.

“Lance?” he chokes.

“Yes, darling, it’s me,” Lance says, voice soft as he cradles Keith’s head between his hands. Keith leans into the warm touch, and his stomach flips when he feels a soothing thumb rub under his eyes. He almost lets himself be lulled by it, but then he opens his eyes widley.

“Kosmo!” he yells, turning left and right. There’s only water around him, and massive walls of cold black stone towering above them. His heart is pounding in his chest as he looks around, and he’s ready to dive back into the darkness when he sees him.

Kosmo is sitting on a rock, wet and miserable - before he dries himself with an extensive shake. Keith lets out a long breath in relief.

“Wait,” Lance suddenly speaks up, and Keith turns around to see him narrow his eyes in suspicion. “Something’s wrong.”

Keith can only agree. He knows that this Lance isn’t his - but he can’t quite place what’s wrong with him. Or different. That is until something swishes against him underwater. Something long, scaly and muscular. Keith shivers, his eyes wandering down and - that’s a tail.

Lance has a tail.

A long, blue tail.

Like a mermaid.

Merman?

“You have _legs_?!” Mer-Lance screeches, his sharp nails digging into Keith’s skin at the realization.

“Um, yeah?”

Lance only needs one quick kick with his fins to swim to the other side of the cave they’re in. He hisses, baring very long, very _sharp_ teeth. Okay, definitely not his Lance.

“You’re not my mate! Are you trying to trick me, human?”

Keith flails in the water, sputtering when he accidentally gets some of it into his mouth. Salty sea water. He’s never been a good swimmer.

“No! I’m not,” Keith starts, panting with the effort to stay upright, “I came here on accident! I swear I’m not going to hurt you.”

Lance stays where he is, glaring at him with bright eyes, and now Keith can see the shine of blue scales, adoring his eyes and his neck. No matter which reality, Lance is always beautiful.

“Look, I’m-,” Keith tries one more time, but a splash of water hits him in the face and he starts coughing again.

Lance’s tense expression softens as he watches Keith struggle, and then he’s swimming towards him, one arm around his waist as he leads him to the rock Kosmo is resting on.

“Thank you,” Keith wheezes, holding onto the stone as if his life depends on it. It probably does.

He turns, only to find Mer-Lance only inches away from his face, staring at him intently. His eyes are sparkling in the colors of the ocean - but Keith can’t admire them when there’s so much sadness swimming within.

“You look exactly like my Keith,” Lance whispers, shoulders falling. “I thought he finally came to rescue me.”

“Rescue you?” Keith asks, absentmindedly patting Kosmo who nudges his arm with his nose.

“I was captured by humans,” Lance croaks. “Locked into this cave like an animal.”

Keith follows his gaze to a large metal lattice gate.

“I’m waiting here, hoping that my mate will rescue me, but-” Lance’s voice breaks, “he hasn’t shown up yet.”

Keith reaches out without thinking, his heart aching in his chest when he sees Lance so desperate and heartbroken. He can’t bear to see him suffer like this.

Lance flinches when Keith places a gentle hand on his neck, and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Trust me. He’s searching every ocean to find you.”

There’s not a hint of doubt in Keith’s words, his voice steady, his eyes firm on Lance’s.

Lance looks at him, lips parted. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because it’s what I’d do for my Lance.”

“Your … Lance?”

“Now let me destroy this door, we don’t have much time,” Keith says, and he reaches for the blade that is secured to the small of his back. He activates it, not minding Lance’s loud shriek when it starts to glow. It only takes him a moment to swim towards the gate and cut it open into a sharp V. Judging by the cheap material of it, the humans in this reality aren’t an advanced species.

“You-” Lance starts, gaping at the now open path when Keith swims towards him, panting with exhaustion. “You _saved_ me.”

“You better hurry, befor -”

Keith chokes on his last words when he’s suddenly pulled into a tight hug - his legs being entwined by a surprisingly strong tail.

“Thank you!” Lance leans back, beaming at him with his shark teeth, but Keith couldn’t care less when Lance presses a soft and warm kiss to his cheek.  “Your mate is really lucky to have you.”

Heat rises to Keith’s cheeks. He really doesn’t know if _his_ Lance feels that way right now when he’s probably dealing with a mermaid version of Keith, who’s literally a fish out of water on the Atlas.

He grimaces at the thought, but then he feels the wet press of a snout against his cheek. He turns, seeing Kosmo still wet and miserable. Keith can tell that he’s holding back a sneeze that’s itching in his nose by the way he’s scrunching up his face.

“It’s fine now, buddy,” Keith says hurriedly, reaching out to rub Kosmo’s cheek in comfort. “Thanks for letting me help.”

Kosmo whines, and his breath hitches on cue. Keith quickly turns to Lance, a soft smile in place as he already feels the air sizzle around him.

“Wait. I promise, Keith will be there.”


	4. Coffee For The Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: hellooooo!! Chapter four is served and I hope you enjoy this short and simple au! It's not the usual setting this au is used for but I still think it's sweet if you think on the background history and the small details these both dorks give away <3<3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Keith falls on his ass and Kosmo has the audacity to  _ laugh  _ at him. He knows his wolf, that soft rumble was a  _ laugh _ .

“Oh, yeah, laugh it up, buddy,” Keith whispers as he brushes his wet bangs away from his eyes. He groans when Kosmo decides to dry himself off right next to him, throwing another wave of water on him. “Kosmo!” 

The cosmic wolf whines back at him, ears twitching at the end once he’s mostly dry. Keith glares at him for an extra second before he sighs and reaches to scratch behind his ear. 

“You doing okay?” he asks quietly as the wolf leans to the touch until Keith’s cupping his face. His eyes seem to be flickering a little in between as if they were light bulbs before they settle back down to their usual glowing yellow.

Keith studies every corner of his wolf’s face until Kosmo decides that’s enough and decides to press his snout against Keith’s wet stomach gently. Keith chuckles warmly, rolling his eyes at the puppy-like tactics. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Keith whispers, hand stroking down Kosmo’s head as comfort. “Let’s just get through this reality in one piece.”

Keith looks around them, taking in the dark brick walls by his sides and the few doors on the dark corners of them. Behind him, he hears the sounds of the street, people passing as they exchange complaints and laughter among their groups and the clear noise of a city.

But the only smell he gets is coffee.

“The sky looks like ours,” Keith hums as he looks up, taking in the clear night sky and mourns briefly the lack of the stars. This is why he prefers the desert. “Doesn’t look like Starcity, maybe we should -”

“Dude, what the hell happened to you?” he hears behind him suddenly, making him freeze.

Keith looks up sharply from his puddle on the ground, heart beating wildly inside him with hope and while his eyes do fall on familiar blue eyes and sharp jaw, they are not the ones he held the same warmth whenever they fell on him.

Same brown hair, blue eyes, lips, ears, and nose. But he’s wearing a white shirt under a dark-green apron with a nametag on the top right corner along with black pants and a matching cap turned backward on his head.

Alternative reality it is, then.

“Keith, I leave you alone for  _ two  _ minutes,” Lance sighs with exasperation, trying not to hard to look as if he was judging. Keith knows him, he’s totally judging him. “Do I even wanna know why you’re wet?”

Keith opens his mouth, raises one finger and then drops it. 

It’s enough to make Lance snort.

“You need to stop picking up strays, man,” Lance says then, shaking his head with amusement as he points at Kosmo with his chin. “Come on, Coran left me in charge on closing; I already have the milk ready.”

And it’s that easy how Keith would follow Lance anywhere.

“Thank you,” Keith mumbles quietly as he takes another sip from his cup, enjoying the sweetness of the hot chocolate on his lips before he sighs contently.

Kosmo mimics his sigh with a content grumble as he continues to drink from his own bowl on the floor next to Keith’s chair.

“You’re welcome,” Lance says warmly behind him, running a hand through his still drying hair that takes Keith by surprise. Lance notice immediately the sudden tension on his shoulder and Keith curses internally at the loss of those fingers. “Shit, sorry, I know this is all...new, sorry.”

Oh. Oh, they are stage one in their relationship.

Shy stage.

Keith’s lips twitch upward, his chest filled with warmth and knowing the reason behind it. It’s not the hot chocolate between his hands; it’s the fact that so far, every reality proves time and time again that he belongs to Lance.

And Lance belongs to him.

“No, it’s okay,” Keith says quickly, leaving the cup on the table to throw his head back until it rests on Lance’s stomach, meeting his gaze upside down. “It’s okay. I like it, I like  _ you _ .”

Keith has said it once, twice, a million times: Lance’s blush is such a lovely sight no matter the reality.

“O-Oh kay,” Lance breathes out, hands shyly reaching out until it’s cupping Keith's cheek and stroking the skin there. When Keith leans to the touch, Lance’s shoulders ease out. “I gotta close the rest of the shop but...wanna wait for me and then get some pizza cones?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith mumbles, humming softly when Lance leans down and kisses his forehead. The smell of coffee and just Lance fills his nose and makes him sigh nostalgically. He wants his Lance back.

“Be right back,” Lance mumbles, grabbing the towel from Keith’s neck in a quick move to ruffle it against his hair with a laugh before he runs back to the counter of the shop, escaping Keith’s clutches.

“Same old,” Keith huffs as he rolls his eyes but there’s fondness on their edge as they linger on Lance’s figure a few feet from him.

It’s a nice reality; their relationship is new, exciting, hopeful for a future together. Keith wishes this Lance and his own Keith the best.

He looks down when he feels the familiar weight of Kosmo’s head on his thigh, whining softly.

Keith hums, hand scratching the back of Kosmo’s ear before he nods.

“No more water, buddy.”


	5. Don't forget the milk, darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo :D We're back with another chapter of this AU! :D  
> Thank you guys SO much for all the lovely comments, it's so great to see that you're having just as much fun reading this story as we have writing it haha :D And let me tell you, the next thing Rea is writing ... PUH, Im not gonna spoil anything but get ready guys LMAO 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this reality as well, and maayyyyyybe some of you can spot the little cameo I sneaked into it ;DDDDDDD

* * *

 

Keith stumbles forward and this time he manages not to fall flat on his face or butt. He sends Kosmo a triumphant look that is commented with an eye roll. How did Keith get such a cocky space wolf?

Keith takes a look around and finds himself in the doorway of a dark apartment. Seems like it’s evening in this reality too. The wooden floor creaks under his feet as he takes a careful step forward - and promptly walks into a bag of groceries. The plastic bag lies on the side, a few groceries strewn all over the floor. As if someone just carelessly dropped it.

Keith furrows his brows and looks up. A small lamp near the door is turned on, barely illuminating the living room in front of him. It’s a little cramped, but cozy with a tiny kitchenette in a corner. Keith feels a little bad for intruding like this - but at the same time he can’t help but be curious. He doesn’t know why, but somehow this place feels … familiar.

He turns towards Kosmo, pressing a finger to his lips in warning. Kosmo huffs quietly and easily curls into himself on the small rug in front of the sofa. Seems like someone needs a nap. Keith bends down to pat him, hoping that the owners don’t mind a bit of wolf hair.

He straightens up again and his eyes fall on a shelf to his left. A shelf full of pictures. Pictures of him and Lance. Keith’s heart lurches into his throat as he takes a step forward, reaching out for the first one. It’s them, sitting side by side on a picnic blanket, laughing. And man if it isn’t weird to see a picture of a different Keith. He looks exactly the same and yet so different. But happy.

The next one is a group picture with everyone - Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, even Coran - and for some reason Keith’s throat tightens at the sight. So it’s not just him and Lance. Every single one of them is connected by fate. Keith swallows thickly and turns his attention to the next one. It shows Lance, shirtless and wet as he holds up a medal with a wide grin. Seems like he’s a swimmer in this reality. Keith grins, that suits him.

The next one shows Keith with an impossible wide smile, a blush on his face, and a Lance pressing a kiss to his cheek. There’s a post it stuck to the frame. “First day in our home <3”.

Keith’s heart stumbles in his chest. This is their shared apartment. This is their _home_ . Keith carefully takes the picture into his hands, walking backwards to sit on the edge of the couch. So there are realities like this too. Where they’re living such a domestic life. Keith runs a thumb over the frame. They look so happy. _He_ looks so happy. The thought of having a home like this with _his_ Lance makes his chest tighten, happiness bubbling up inside his stomach.

“Keith?”

Keith flinches so hard he almost drops the picture in his hands. He whips around to find a very sleepy Lance standing in the door, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He’s wearing a shirt that’s too big on his frame and a pair of tiny booty shorts. He looks adorable.

“Hey,” Keith croaks.

“Did training last so long?” Lance asks, eyes still half closed as he makes his way over to the couch.

“Um... training?”

Lance snorts as he flops onto the sofa. “Ice Hockey training? Did you hit your head again?”

“Oh, yeah right,” Keith stutters, eying Kosmo who’s resting at his feet. Seems like Lance didn’t notice him.

Lance hums - and leans his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Did you buy milk?” he asks, his voice slurred as he nuzzles closer.

Keith’s heart does a little somersault in his chest, warmth spreading on his cheeks.

“Uh, yes?”

He hopes the other Keith didn’t forget.

“Liar,” Lance chuckles. “You always forget the milk.”

A small smile steals its way to Keith’s lips. He can easily imagine them bantering over little things like that.

“Rumors.”

That earns him a weak pinch on his arm.

“You better get it after class, or you won’t get any love tomorrow night.”

Oh.

The warmth on Keith’s cheeks grows even hotter.

“I’ll- um I’ll remember.”

“Oh I know you will,” Lance purrs, but it’s not quite as seductive when he’s stifling a  loud yawn. Keith chuckles.

“You should go to sleep.”

“Hmmm don’t wanna,” Lance mumbles, drawing his legs up on the sofa. “I didn’t see you at all today.”

Keith can’t help but reach out and swipe the bangs out of Lance’s forehead.

“But we live together, isn’t that enough?”

“It’s never enough,” Lance says, wrapping both of his arms around Keith’s to pull him even closer. Keith laughs quietly, but his heart is ready to burst with affection.

“Alright, alright. Just let me put away the groceries and then we can - uh, cuddle in bed?” Keith suggests, a little flustered by the intimacy of it all. It’s not like he never shared a bed with his Lance before, but this is certainly different.

“Ugh fine,” Lance whines. “But you better hurry,” he adds with a pout and then Keith feels the short press of lips to the corner of his mouth.

He sits there, completely frozen when Lance gets up and makes his way to their bedroom. Keith looks down when he feels a snout pressed to his leg - and looks into Kosmo’s judging eyes.

“What?” Keith spits, “I didn’t kiss him! It’s not ... it’s not cheating!”

Kosmo huffs disapprovingly.

“It’s - It’s still Lance! In a way!” Keith blabbers on, and gets another eyeroll in return that turns into a scrunched up face, a hitch in breath, and then Keith feels himself being pulled away from this reality.

He feels a little bit of regret leaving this one behind. Cuddling with Lance seems like a dream right now. He will do just that when he gets back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Did someone recognize this Lance and Keith? ;D Let me know! :3c


	6. The Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooo, blue here and back at it again with angst but in MY DEFENSE it was JULIA'S idea to make this au, she just shoved the au for me to write it. So yeah, scream at her.
> 
> Gotta say, I still enjoyed writing this!
> 
> hope you still enjoy <3<3 thank you guys for staying with us in this journey we are loving!!!

For a moment, Keith thinks he’s home.

Because he recognizes his room inside the Atlas even in darkness. He recognizes those photos on the wall and clothes laying on the floor near the laundry basket.

Keith thinks he’s home but he knows he’s not the moment Kosmo whines sadly, ears dropping as he nudges Keith’s thigh, urging him to turn.

And he sees Lance.

“Keith,” he hears Lance whisper hoarsely from the bed. Shocked by his presence. “ _ Keith. _ ”

And Keith stays frozen, waiting and mind running as he takes in the cold stone that settles on his stomach at the dull light inside Lance’s eyes. 

Keith doesn’t need to ask. He knows that look.

He knows the hopelessness on it. The loneliness and the sorrow of a future that has been snatched from his hands.

Keith sighs sadly, gaze softening the moment Lance’s eyes wash down with realization. He’s not  _ his  _ Keith, he’s not the one he lost. But Keith wishes he was, just to erase the grief and pain Lance seems to hold tight like a lifeline.

“ _ Hn _ ,” Lance groans then, a sharp sob shaking him entirely as he curls himself back into a ball, face pressed against the blankets. “Stupid reality jumps.”

Keith’s knees almost give out at the despair in Lance’s words. The clear heartbreak it holds. Kosmo whines next to him, nudging harder and Keith’s moving before he even realizes.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith whispers when he’s at an arm reach, heart on his throat the moment Lance just wordlessly reaches out for his hand through sobs. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

Keith stays quiet after that, back against the wall as he gather Lance in his arms, letting him settle between his legs.

There's a point when his hand starts to hurt, the fingers wrapped around it tightening as seconds pass by but Keith doesn’t say a word.

Because Lance needs a moment and while he might not be the Lance from his reality, Keith waits. Because there's no reality where he would ever deny any kind of comfort to Lance. 

Not when heartbreaking sobs shake his frame against Keith's chest, keeping their intertwined hands between them, as a reminder that this is real. Keith's here. 

For now. And maybe that's what makes Lance to sob harder.

Keith shushes him quietly, lips brushing against the brunet's temple in hopes of providing as much comfort as he could, knowing his time was running out. But he couldn't leave just yet, not with Lance shaking in his arms. 

"You'll be okay," Keith whispers against his messy hair, pushing down the urge to brush it back. It would just be yet again another ghost feeling it would be left behind with the brunet. "You'll be okay, Lance."

"But I don't want that," Lance whispers brokenly against his neck, tears running down to his collarbone. "I just want -"

Keith knows. There's no need to say it out loud.

“I love you,” Lance tells him desperately, holding him tighter. “Keith, you gotta know, please, I love you, I love you so much, I’m so  _ sorry  _ -”

“I love you too,” Keith whispers against his hair before pressing his lips against his forehead. “I know he does too, whenever he is, he does. Because I do. I love you so much, you’ll be  _ okay _ .”

There’s another point, somewhere around early morning by the changing glowing on their walls, where Lance falls asleep. And it’s a much needed sleep judging by the dark bags underneath his eyes.

Keith guesses his death, in this reality, must still be fresh still. And he wishes he could do more for Lance.

But all he can do right now, is hold him a little longer in his sleep, providing comfort and warmth to chase Lance’s nightmares away. Just for a little while, to give him enough hope and strength to move forward on his own.

Keith had just finished on rearranging Lance into a better sleeping position when he feels Kosmo’s snout against the back of his thigh. Keith knows what it means and his chest feels tight.

“I know,” he whispers when Kosmos whines. With a sigh and a sorrow look, Keith leans down to kiss Lance’s forehead, lips lingering against his skin a second too long before he pulls back.

Lance, being Lance, will probably discard the event of last night as a dream. A lucid dream done by wishful thinking and grief.

Keith leaves him a note anyway. Like he usually does whenever he leaves for missions for the Blade back in his reality or whenever Lance is leaving for a quick diplomatic trip to New Altea.

_ Take care of my universe _ , the note reads.

Keith traces the words, over and over, staring at them with a longing stare before he pushes himself back. 

“Let’s go, Kosmo.”

The words he once told Lance echo inside his head like a broken record. He remembers his own horse voice as the whispered them against his boyfriend’s skin during their first night together, naked skin against the other, not even the moon being their witness.

And as he hugs Kosmo close to him, stroking his fur in soothing motions, he can almost hear Lance’s reply echoing inside his head through small snickers and the clear image of a smile.

_ ‘Your universe, huh? I like the sound of that.’ _


	7. A little bit of me, a little bit of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: SORRY it took me so long to post an update for this fic! LMAO Life and all, y'all get it! Anyway, Rea and I are still floored how much love this fic gets and how much fun all of you have with it! :D It's so much fun to work on it too (even though I've had a writing low these past few months, but I'm getting there lmao) But Rea is having a BLAST over at her new Instagram, look at her account @bleusarcelle, because she writes a shitton of adorable drabbles over there! (maybe one of these days I finally get my ass up to make one too, who knows) 
> 
> ANYWAY this was my first time writing Keith and Lance like THAT, I won't spoil it here, but man I sure had fun haha :D I hope you enjoy it too <3

Keith opens his eyes to sunlight streaming through a window. His heart sits heavy in his chest, and he knows that the things he’s experiencing during these jumps will stick with him forever. Pain and happiness have something in common - they’re not easily forgotten. 

Keith takes in the sight of the house he finds himself in, scratching Kosmo’s ear as he does so. The sneezes are coming less frequently now, so he hopes he’s finally feeling a little better. Keith whips around when he hears sounds coming from around the corner, and his heart jumps when he hears a familiar voice. 

“How? Seriously, how do you always do this?” Lance curses which brings a small smile to Keith’s face. Seems like the usual nagging Lance. At this point Keith gave up on trying to hide his curiosity. If he’s stuck in this, he’s going to meet every single Lance the universe throws at him. 

Keith turns the corner and finds himself in an open kitchen with a Lance that is practically fuming with annoyance - and a Lance who is carrying a child on his hip.

“Keith! There you are! Took you long enough. Here hold your daughter,” Lance says the moment he spots him, and the next thing Keith knows is that he has a small child in his arms.

“Um,” he makes, staring at the child he’s holding in his outstretched arms. The child … or baby - Keith really can’t tell how old it is - looks at him; with wide ocean eyes, and thick eyebrows that slowly furrow together. Keith’s heart leaps into his throat, sure that the child will start crying the moment it- she realizes he’s not her dad. 

_ Dad. _

In this reality he is a dad. 

The baby in his arms wiggles and Keith quickly holds her closer, clumsily cradles her in his arms until she’s looking up at him. And no matter what, no matter which reality or universe Keith would always recognize the color of those eyes. 

Then the baby in his arms gurgles out a high pitched laugh, reaches out with a teeny tiny hand and slaps it on Keith’s cheek. 

“I swear to god this child is driving me insane! How does she always manage to lose one sock when we need to hurry?! How many socks got lost in the eternal void?” Lance mumbles under his breath, running around in the living room, but Keith only has eyes for the girl in his arms. 

His daughter. 

“You are,” Keith says, voice broken around the lump in his throat, ”the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.”

His chest is aching with love, consuming his entire being as he watches how she tries to eat her own unruly black hair. 

“Keith?”

Keith lifts his head at the soft call of his voice and looks up into the same blue eyes, but these are studying him in confusion. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Keith says, trying to swallow down the sob that’s lodged itself into his throat. 

Lance’s eyes soften and he laughs under his breath as he crosses the distance between them. “Geez, what’s with you today?”

“I’m just -,” Keith says, looking down at the tiny bundle of joy in his arms, who gurgles happily when he reaches out to take her hand, “overwhelmed.”

Lance chuckles and presses into his side, reaching out to carass the baby’s cheek. “That’s exactly what you said when you held her for the first time.”

Keith laughs - seems like he’s not so different from the Keith of this reality.

“What’s her-,” he starts but bites his tongue. He can’t ask that. Not if he doesn’t want Lance to panic. He looks up again and sees Lance studying him - really taking in his face, eyes squinting as he does so. Hesitantly, Lance reaches out, placing a soft and warm hand on Keith’s arm.. 

“Her name,” he says, voice a little unsure, “her name is Lilian.”

“Lilian,” Keith whispers, not taking his eyes from this Lance. He really needs to learn not to underestimate this man. 

“Hello, Lilian,” Keith says, looking down at the girl who is beaming up at him with her papas eyes - this time she’s trying to eat her own sockless foot. 

“Yeah, thank god she’s a girl or her name would be Yorak,” Lance suddenly says, and it catches Keith off guard, so he snorts loudly.

“Yorak?”

“Hey, it was your mom who wouldn’t stop pestering us about the name!” Lance says with a pout. 

“Oh, yeah I can imagine,” Keith laughs, “Yorak suits you too, I think,” he whispers down at Lillian. 

“Nonononono! No way!” Lance says, wildly flailing his arms in front of him. Keith laughs at the gesture that just screams Lance. He wonders if the other Keith tells his Lance about the baby - their baby. 

Then a sound disrupts the peace, and fear is an icy wave inside Keith’s stomach. He whips around and sees Kosmo, lying on the floor with both paws pressed to his snout to stifle a sneeze. The space wolf looks up at him with wide pleading eyes, and Keith whirls around. 

It almost breaks his heart when he lifts his daughter and gently presses her into Lance’s arms. “Here, you have to take her back.”

“Wha-”

“I don’t have time to explain, but I need to go now,” Keith says quickly. Kosmo gets up from his spot, pressing his body into the back of Keith’s legs. 

Keith’s heart aches in his chest when he reaches out one more time, quickly squeezing the tiny hand of his daughter, before his eyes find Lance’s.

“I don’t know if he tells you this, but I want you to know that I- that he loves both of you so much, it hurts.”

Lance’s eyes widen - and then his expression changes into something so soft and loving that Keith’s insides melt. 

“I know.”

“Please, take good care of her,” Keith chokes out.

“I will,” Lance says, and then Keith gets ripped out of this reality. And this time it hurts a little more than usual - but happiness and pain have something in common. They’re not easily forgotten.


	8. Close To A Video Blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleu: weeeeeeeeeell 'ello!!!! hope you've been doing good and without more, please enjoy this new chapter! Reality where it's a modern au and Keith's a firefigther and Lance's a doctor.
> 
> It got long and I hope its enjoyable hgdkjhgkjdfhgkjd! Hope you enjoy <3

They land on an office.

Keith groans as he sits, rubbing his tailbone with a grimace. Kosmo growls, as if annoyed with himself for sneezing and Keith scratch the back of his ear in comfort.

“It’s alright, buddy,” Keith says, offering a small smile at his wolf before he looks around.

It’s a small office. White and simple but also cozy, with a big chest full of plushies and toys on the corner and a bookshelf filled with books and photo frames.

There’s a wide board hanging from one of the walls next to the book shelf, with several kids drawings on it. Keith stands up to take a closer look of them.

He recognizes a pattern on them quickly. because of the reappearance of a brown skinned man wearing a white cape, either flying, smiling, or just holding hands with smaller figures next to it, meant to be children, Keith hopes.

Then, there’s a drawing with three figures, a little farther away from the rest, that catches his eye. Keith recognizes the brown skinned man with the white cape from the other drawings but there’s another tall figure on it with black hair and a pink face, wearing a yellow coat with red lines and black boots.

And there’s also a small figure between them, holding their hands. Short yellow hair, pink skin with a some red colored on the right side of his neck and ending near his right cheek.

It wears roller blades instead of a pair of shoes. Cute. There’s also a heart above the kid and between the two grown-ups. Again, _cute_.

Keith smiles at the drawing, an odd feeling of affection growing on his chest as his fingers trace over the figures. He reads the kid-like signature in the corner of the page.

_Luke Ko -_

“I really hope you appreciate the fact that I had to duel with Romelle in front of the vending machine for your _precious_ orange soda,” Lance says loudly as he walks into the office, a small pout on his lips and yet blue eyes gleaming with pride. “She has a mean elbow but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Keith can only blink.

The Lance in front of him looks slightly older, brown skin looking a shade darker and his hair is even shorter. Keith takes in the details as the brunet beams at him, a four o’clock shadow on his jaw and the classic dimple on right cheek.

Keith doesn’t miss the white coat he wears and the ID card that hangs from it.

“You’re a doctor,” Keith whispers in realization, blinking when Lance blinks at him in confusion.

“Uh, yeah, and you’re a firefighter,” Lance chuckles, shaking his head fondly as he steps closer to him, handing out the soda in his hand. “Here, corazón.”

Oh. _Oh, that nickname._

Okay, listen, he’s been through several reality-jumps and he just came from a reality where he’s a _dad_ and to top it all, he misses Lance. _His Lance._

All in all, Keith’s emotional. His chest feels small and his heart _aches_. It’s an odd feeling and Keith tries to inhale to get a hold of himself.

“Babe,” he hears Lance whisper as Keith ducks his head. He doesn't need to look to know Lance’s frowning in worry. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Keith quickly reassurances, lifting his head. He shakes his head carefully, waving his hand out of the brunet’s view to keep Kosmo hidden behind the desk when he sees the intention in his yellow eyes to step out and comfort him.

Lance furrows his eyebrows, eyes scanning every inch of Keith’s face before his mouth turns into a small ‘O’ and a small coo leaves his lips.

“Aw, babe,” he starts softly, a warm chuckle leaving his lips as he puts the soda on his desk and gathers Keith in his arms. Keith glares at Kosmo over the man’s shoulder when he sees his snout poking out of the desk, sniffing the two half-eaten lunches there.

Keith hadn’t even noticed the food.

“It’s okay to miss him,” Lance continues obliviously, rubbing his back in small soothing circles as he hugs him tight, “but I promise you, he’s okay! He’s probably having tons of fun at the camp and you know both Nadia and Sylvio will keep an eye on him. You have nothing to worry about.”

Keith hums, because he doesn’t know how to answer that. He doesn't even know what Lance’s talking about.

“How about,” Lance continues, pulling back enough to cup his cheeks before he strokes them tenderly, “we finish our lunch date and then make a video for our little man for Sylvio to show him?”

Our little man. Their little man.

Keith has a tiny little man. He has a _son_.

“Our little man?” Keith mumbles, eyes looking back at the drawing on the board.

He reads it. _Luke Kogane._

Lance follows his gaze, smile turning fond instantly. “I mean, I know he’s almost six but he’s still so _tiny_.”

Keith snorts softly, stomach fluttering as Lance coos. “You love him,” he says quietly in realization, gaze softening when Lance freezes and his eyes widen.

“Well, yes, of course I do,” Lance says softly, cheeks growing darker as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean, I don’t - I’m not trying to, like, call myself his papa or - or anything like that, like, you’re his dad, you have cared for him since he was two and adopted him even when you knew raising a kid alone was hard and - I mean! I’m not not trying to dismiss that! It’s amazing, you’re amazing, Luke is amazing and -!”

Keith stays quiet, letting Lance to fill in the missing puzzle pieces he had been wondering since he arrived. In this reality, he’s a single parent, has an adopted son and he’s dating the cutest pediatrician in every reality out there.

The Keith in this reality is a lucky, lucky, man.

“And I know we have been dating for only a few months and, uh, we did the the entire thing backwards because usually the boyfriend meets the kid once they know it’s serious but I meet Luke like, the same day I met you - okay, but that was an emergency!”

Keith listens carefully, taking in every word. He listens as Lance recalls their first meeting a year back, telling him how Keith had basically crashed into the hospital with his five-years-olds in his arms, pleading for help because his son was sick, his fever wouldn’t break and he wouldn’t wake up.

Keith tries to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, reminding himself that the incident happened months ago according to Lance. That his son is fine and okay and _alive_.

Keith wishes he could meet him.

“Why the heck am I bringing those memories back - what is wrong with me?” Lance shouts in exasperation, frustrated with himself and Keith wants to coo and reassure him that it’s okay, but the brunet doesn’t give him the chance. “Nevermind all that! Whatever! I’m going to shut up now and -”

A sudden sound cuts him off and Keith hums impressed as Lance’s features quicky shift into something serious and focused, ready for anything as his shoulders tense.

But the expression quickly melts away and leaves behind a fond smile as he reads the text on his phone screen.

“Ah, someone beat us to it,” Lance mumbles before grins at Keith, pulling him close by the waist and turning the screen to him. “Someone wants to say hi.”

Keith only has a moment to appreciate the frozen sight of the small boy on the screen before Lance press the middle of it and the video starts playing.

But even then, the boy stays quiet and still, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he sits on a small tree trunk. He, of course, looks nothing like in the drawing.

Close, but not quite.

The boy’s skin is fair, sporting a healthy flush on his cheeks, and he has what it looks like a birthmark on the right side of his neck that starts from his collarbone and ends at the edge of his jaw.

It’s red, contrasting his skin tone. It’s also beautiful.

Keith then takes notice of his hair; blond, curly, and short. His eyes are brown, too dark to see their pupil.

That’s his son.

 _“Luke, this is where you say hi,”_ someone saying outside the camera’s view. The boy perks up at that, eyes widening and the flush on his cheeks grows darker.

 _“Oh!”_ Luke says and the next thing Keith knows, there’s a beaming smile on the boy’s face. It’s beautiful. _“Hi, daddy! Hi, Mr. Lance!”_

Keith hears Lance snickering at the greeting next to him but Keith doesn’t turn to see. He’s too enchanted by Luke, listening closely to everything that the boy says as he plays with the end of his camp shirt and moves his legs.

_“I’m okay and I’m having looots of fun but this morning I was feeling sad because I was missing daddy but then Nadia hugged me and said we could do a video! This one!”_

There’s a laugh inside the video. _“And what do you wanna say to your dad, Luke?”_

 _“That I love him,”_ Luke answers cheerfully with a toothy grin. _“I miss him and I hope he’s having fun with Mr. Lance!”_

The camera shakes as laughter burst through the speakers of the phone, Keith watches in amusement as he sneaks a glance to see Lance’s dark blush. Cute.

When Keith looks back to the video, it’s now framed like a selfie, a young teen sharing the screen with his son.

_“Anything else, buddy? It’s almost lunch time and we need to get going.”_

_“Oh, um, uh,”_ Luke mumbles, scratching his cheek as he thinks before he gasps. _“Oh, oh, daddy can you tell Mr. Lance that I miss him too, please? He needs to know, daddy.”_

“Ay, Dios, mi corazón,” Lance whines next to Keith, hand pressed over his heart as he tries to control himself. “Amo a este niño.”

Keith bites down his smile, not wanting to embarrass him. Not with this.

 _“That’s all, Nadia,”_ Luke tells the teen, a happy smile on his lips before he hugs her. _“Thank you.”_

 _“You’re welcome, sweetie,”_ Nadia says warmly, hugging him tight before looking back at the camera. _“Come on, say let’s say bye.”_

_“Bye, daddy! Bye, Mr. Lance!”_

Nadia giggles. _“Bye, Tío Lance and Mr. Keith.”_

The video ends and Keith needs a moment.

“Yeah, no, okay, we need to send a video right now before you go back to the station!” Lance declares as he shoves the phone on his boyfriend's hands and runs out of the office. “Stay here! I’m getting something from Pidge’s office, she has these really cool glasses and - whatever! Luke will love them, okay! Stay here!”

Keith limits himself to hum, more to himself than anything else as he watches Lance leave the office. He looks down at the phone in his hands, trying to memorize Luke’s face.

Then, Kosmo comes out of his hiding place, nuzzling his face against Keith’s side and the man doesn’t even cringe when the remains of a sandwich is left behind on his shirt.

“Told you not to eat that,” Keith scolds with no real heat, patting Kosmo’s head before he sighs. He takes one last look at his son and then puts the phone down with a smile. “Come on, buddy.”

Kosmo’s sneezed echoes around the office for a second before they’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and joining us in this ride!! <3 Hopefully you will enjoy the aus more to come!! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> Here's queerklancing's tumblr, check them out because they are AMAZING: [Queerklancing](https://queerklancing.tumblr.com/)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
